Mr. Peabody
Mr. Peabody & Sherman is a 2014 American computer-animated science fiction comedy film based on characters from the Peabody's Improbable History segments of the animated television series The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show, produced by DreamWorks Animation and distributed by 20th Century Fox. The film was directed by Rob Minkoff from a script by Craig Wright, with Alex Schwartz and Denise Nolan Cascino serving as producers and Tiffany Ward, daughter of series co-creator Jay Ward, serving as executive producer. Mr. Peabody & Sherman features the voices of Ty Burrell, Max Charles, Ariel Winter, Stephen Colbert, Leslie Mann, and Allison Janney. It is the first DreamWorks animated feature to feature characters from the Classic Media library since DreamWorks Animation's 2012 acquisition of Classic Media, the first animated adaptation of a Jay Ward property, and Rob Minkoff's first animated film after having co-directed The Lion King for Disney in 1994. The film premiered on February 7, 2014 in the United Kingdom, and was released theatrically on March 7, 2014 in the United States. Grossing a worldwide total of $275 million on its $145 million budget, the film underperformed at the box office, forcing a writedown of $57 million. A TV series based on the film, titled The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show, premiered on Netflix on October 9, 2015, with Chris Parnell replacing Ty Burrell as Mr. Peabody while Max Charles reprises his role as Sherman. Trivia *The second DreamWorks Animation film to star Patrick Warburton, and Allison Janney the first being Over the Hedge and Bee Movie. *Robert Downey Jr., known for his role as Iron Man, was originally cast for the role of Mr. Peabody. *Peter Andre wrote a song, "Kid", for the end credits in the movie. *Leonardo da Vinci, Mona Lisa, the Wright Brothers, Vincent Van Gogh, Ludwig Van Beethoven, Jackie Robinson, Benjamin Franklin, George Washington, William Shakespeare, Sir Issac Newton, and Marie Antoinette first appeared in Peabody's Improbable History. *Moses had a cameo in the film made for the 15th aniversary of The Prince of Egypt. *In Late April it was revealed that the film did not earn a major profit for Dreamworks causing at least $57 million be taken away. This is one of the first animated films from Dreamworks to not earn a major profit. It may have been caused due to the theme of Edward Scissorhands (another film with it's music composed by Danny Elfman) heard for a brief minute near the end of the film which was noticed several weeks after the film was released but caused no lawsuit against Dreamworks, Tim Burton or Danny Elfman. *Rocky and Bullwinkle appear in some paintings that appear in the movie. *Penny's "My Big Fat Egyptian Wedding" is a spoof of the 1999 film My Big Fat Greek Wedding *Along with How to Train Your Dragon 2 and Penguins of Madagascar, this is the first time since 2010 that DreamWorks Animation releases two animated features in the same year. Gallery Mr peabody and sherman poster.JPG Category:2014 films Category:Films Category:Animated films Category:Adventure films Category:Comedy films Category:Family films Category:Science fiction films Category:Mr. Peabody & Sherman Category:DreamWorks Animation films Category:PG-rated films Category:Theatrical Films Category:Acquired films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Non-Universal Studios